lass miss call form you
by eri yan tii
Summary: Ketika sesorang menelponmu, sangat sering, kau akan merasa sangat terganggu dan berusaha mengabaikannya. namun apa kau tahu perasaan orang yang kau abaikan itu? kenapa kau tak mengakatnya, meski hanya sekali?"penyesalan selalu datang terlambatan bukan?" AKAAKURO, rt and Horror. please visit and read!


Story : Eri Yan Tii

Chara mirik mangaka asli, eri cuma pinjam nama buat imajinasi nista ini...tolong ampuni eri...

gender :Hurt,Horor

Rating :T

AU,BL,OOC,Charadeath, Typo, dll

LAST MISS CALL

" Tolong tanda tangan yang terakhir disini, pak" Kata Satsuki Momoi, sekretaris cantik, sekaligus sahabat kecil Akashi Seijirou

Setelah menperoleh tanda tangan dan cap merah berlambang Akashi Crop, Satsuki kembali menyelipkan dokumen itu dengan rapi di map merah yang dibawanya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel pintar hitam milik Akashi seijirou berbunyi. Mata Akashi membaca nama yang tertera di layar sentuh tersebut.

KUROKO.

Akashi memilih mengacuhkannya. Sekali lagi. Sejak pukul 5 tadi sore hingga jam tujuh malam ponsel itu memanggil beberapa kali dengan nama tertera yang sama. Kuroko Tetsuya.

" Apa tidak ada lagi dokumen yang harus ku baca?" Tanya Akashi. Tak acuh dengan bunyi ponselnya.

Wanita bersurai Pink indah itu sedikit tersenyum kecut," sebaiknya kau beristirahat sejenak dan angkat telpon darinya. Kurasa dia juga mencemaskanmu."

Mata heterogen Akashi berkilat menatap gadis itu," Urusan pribadiku dapat kutangani nanti. Pekerjaan tetap pekerjaan. Aku rasa kau mengenalku Satsuki-san?"

`"eto…apa aku tak boleh ikut campur? Kuroko-kun baru menelponku tadi, dia sangat mencemaskanmu yang akhir-akhir ini tak pulang makan malam. Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?"

Ponsel itu berhenti bergetar, sepertinya lelah menunggu diangkat.

"Jika sudah tak ada urusan, kau bisa meninggalkanku." Sebuah permintaan halus untuk mengusir orang. Momoi sedikit terperangah, namun akhirnya mendesah dan angkat tangan.

Jujur momoi satsuki sedikit ibah dengan Kuroko. Sejak dua bulan terakhir setelah pembukaan cabang perusahaan Akashi crop di Korea, Akashi terlihat sedikit berbeda. Bukannya tukang mencari gosib, hanya saja momoi sangat kasihan dengan kondisi kuroko yang uring-uringan setiap malam.

" setidaknya beri dia kabar kau baik-baik saja. Kuroko selalu menelponku untuk menanyaimu sudah makan atau belum,ia sangat mencintaimu, Akashi-san"

Setelah itu pintu berkusen mahal itu ditutup rapat. Mengggalkan Akashi dalam keheningan. Pikiran mulai berkecamuk didalam otak jeniusnya.

Akashi mengelus pelipisnya yang berdenyut nyeri. Baru kali ini dia merasakan kegundahan hati. Ia bimbang dengan perasaannya sebenarnya. Semua berubah ketika pulang dari korea dua bulan lalu. Ketika ia bertemu sosok lain yang bisa mengalihkan matanya begitu lama selan kuroko tetsuya, istri tercintanya.

Sosok itu bernama Furihata. Dia dalah pemuda manis berambut coklat terang. Mereka pertama bertemu ketika furihata menjadi rekan bisnisnya. Furihata begitu muda, mungkin seumuran kuroko, energik, suka tertawa lepas dan pandai bertingkah lucu. Sumua hal yang tak pernah kuroko tunjukan ada pada furihata. Yang terbaik dari furihata adalah kemampuannya berbisnis dan bergaul dengan siapapun.

Lambat laun bayangan wajah kuroko, pasangan tercintanya di jepang sana berubah menjadi wajah seria furihata. Sempat membuat Akashi tak bisa tidur untuk mencari tahu debaran hatinyatak wajar yang menggangu hamper setiap melihat furihata datang berkunjung ke aprtemennya.

Hingga akhirnya ia melakukan dosa besar. Ia menodai ikatan suci pernikahan dengan kuroko. Berpaling kearah sosok lain. Bercinta beberapa kali disetiap kesempatan. Memadu kasih dengan orang yang bukan milik sahnya sedangkan kekasih sebenarnya menunggu dengan sabar tanpa mengetahui apa-apa. Berharap Akashi pulang sembari memberikan pelukan hangat, ditemani segelas wine berkualitas dan berbagi kerinduan diatas ranjang hangat pada puncak malamnya.

Namun itu hanya mimpi yang manis. Ia telah berubah. Perasaannya yang telah berubah. Dan dia tak bisa membohongi hatinya. Bahwa kini nama kuroko sudah sedikit terkikis dengan nama lain.

Tidak! Dia sudah terlanjur basa. Dia tak bisa berhenti dan meninggalkan furihata. Dia membutuhkan furihata. Namun dia tak bisa menyakiti hati kuroko dengan mengatakan sejujurnya.

Akashi meremas kepalanya, persoalan ini jauh lebih rumit dari pada masalah kantor.

"Tetsuya, maafkan keegoisanku…"

Ya, dia sudah putuskan! Malam ini dia akan memutuskan Furihata dan kembali kerumahnya. Kembali ke kuroko tetsuya-nya.

Akashii menarik nafas berat, lalu meraih ponsel bermerek buah itu. Menekan nomor furihata.

TOK TOK

" masuk,"

"Seijirou…kau boleh sibuk, bukan berarti kau boleh seenakmu melupakan janji makan malam kita,"

Belum selesai melakukan panggilan, orang yang dimaksud sudah berdiri dihadapan Akashi.

Furihata datang dengan wajah menekuk menahan jengkel, sangat manis sekali.

Bibirnya yang merah alami mempaut seperti anak kecil yang merajut karena tidak dibelikan mainan.

" Aku baru mau menelponmu," jawab Akashi datar, berusaha menahan diri untuk tak mencubit pipi pemuda dihadapannya.

"Benarkah? " Furihata duduk diatas meja kerja Akashi seenaknya lalu mencondongkan wajahnya agar bisa menempelkan bibirnya pada pria berambut merah ini.

"Aku menunggumu seperti orang bodoh di cafee tadi. Satu jam!" furihata mengacungkan 1 jarinya kedara.

Akashi terkekeh geli, kekashinya ini benar-benar selalu membuat Akashi tertawa.

Dibanding kuroko, Akashi lebih menyukai sikap terbuka Furihata dalam menyampaikan ekspresinya. Jika furihata adalah wujut pemuda manis bertingkah menggemaskan, kuroko adalah pemuda penuh misteri pemilik senyum hangat yang meluluhkan.

" Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu,"nada Akashi kembali serius,

"aku tahu, kita bisa bicarakannya di restoran nanti. Sekalian bayar karena telah membuatku menunggu,"

Akashi menimang-nimang sejenak.

"Baik. Aku mandi dulu." Akashi pun beranjak menuju pintu lain dibelakangnya. Karena ini adalah kantor milik Akashi, sudah pasti tersedia kamar VVIP plus kamar mandi baginya.

Hanya Kuroko yang pernah diizinkan menginap disini. Selebihnya adalah haram bagi orang tak berkepentingan menyentuh kamarnya itu.

Furihata langsung meraih kursi bos Akashi dan duduk disana. Merasakan parfum maskulin yang masih tertinggal dikursi besar itu.

Ia telah jatuh terlalu dalam pada sosok tampan Akashi seijirou.

* * *

Di kediaman mewah Akashi Seijirou,

Ruang makan itu terasa sangat romantic mala mini. Kuroko bekerja keras sejak tadi pagi menyiapkan dinner candle romantics untuk menyamput kepulangan suaminya, Akashi.

Sejak tadi pagi, bibirnya tak hentinya tersenyum membayangkan makan malam romantic dengan Akashi. Setelah dua bulan hanya berbicara lewat telpon, akhirnya suaminya pulang dan ia akan melihatnya didepan pintu rumah.

Kuroko membayangkan Akashi akan tersenyum didepan pintu, merangkulnya mesrah dan memuji usahnya membuat makan malam romantic.

Membayangkan itu kuroko tak kuasa menahan senyumnya hingga dirasa kedua pipinya keram?

Kuroko kembali menatap ponselnya dengan sedikit -lagi Akashi tidak mengangkat telponya.

" Tuan Akashi masih lama?" Tanya cheef, peria besar paruh baya itu menatapnya ragu.

"Ah, sepertinya dia masih ada pekerjaan sedikit. Aku yakin dia akan pulang. Momoi-san baru menelponku tadi sore." Ujar kuroko.

Cheef dan bebrapa maid yang berbaris diruang makan itu menunduk maklum.

Jam sudah menunjukan 07.30 malam. Belum ada tanda Akashi akan menelpon balik.

" ah, pasti dia sudah diperjalan sekarang. Seijirou tak suka menelpon ketika menyetir." Kata kuroko lai, memecahkan kesunyian di ruang makan itu.

Didalam hati mereka hanya perasaan kasihan pada tuan muda mereka ini. Meski dia laki-laki, kuroko selalu bersikap seperti istri yang pengertian. Meski mereka tahu setiap malam kuroko kadang menangisi kesendiriannya tanpa sosok sang suami, tanpa kabar dan hanya sebatas sms singkat disetiap 2 minggu sekali. Padahal tuan mereka ini sedang mengandung muda.

Ya, tanpa Akashi sadari, obat penelitian dokter pribadi mereka, Midorima, berhasil membuat suplemen dan obat yang dapat membuat hormone rahim kuroko subur. Dan sekarang kuroko mengandung hamper dua bulan tanpa diketahui sang suami.

Sangat mengiris hati melihat tuan muda yang manis dan rapuh ini berjuang sendiri dimasa sulitnya ini.

Meski tak menunjukan gejala morning sick, mual, dan mengidam, mereka tahu kuroko sebenarnya mengalami semua itu tapi sengaja meyembunyikannya dengan rapih. Ia tak ingin orang-orang terbebani olehnya.

" setidaknya tuan akan malam dulu. Ini sudah lewat waktu anda makan dan minum vitamin tuan. Kandungan anda bisa terpengaruh" kata kepala pelayan, bernama Tanaka.

Kuroko menggeleng halus sembari mengelus perutnya yang masih rata,

"Terima kasih, tanaka-san, tapi aku berjanji akan makan malam dengan Akashi. Dia harus tahu berita kembira ini."

"ja-jadi, anda belum meberitahukan prihal kehamilan anda tuan?"

"ya, ini harus menjadi kejutan untuk Akashi. Sekaligus merayakan hari ulang tahunnya."

Lagi-lagi senyum tabah itu.

Entah sudah berapa kali keraguan mereka pada pemuda ini runtuh karena senyum hangat yang menenangkan milik kuroko. Siapapun tahu betapa keras kepala dan tabahnya pemuda rapuh ini.

"sebaiknya aku menelpon sudah sampai dimana dia?"

Kuroko tersenyum sekali lagi lalu meraih ponselnya.

Nomor tersambung dan terangkat. TERANGKAT untuk pertama kalinya.

"Mo-moshi-moshi seijirou?" kuroko begitu gugub, entah karena apa, mungkin karena sudah lama tak mendengar suara berat nan seksi suaminya.

" dengan siapa ini?"

DEG

Bukan! Ini bukan suara milik suaminya.

Perasaan bahagia itu meluap entah kemana.

"Ya? Nuguyo?" logat korea dari suara cempreng..

"Ah, maaf dimana pemilik hp ini?"

"oh, seijirou maksudmu? Dia sedang mandi. Ada apa?"

"Se-seeijirou?"

Rasanya ada yang mengaduk perutnya. Ia mual. Baru kali ini ada yang memanggil nama kecil Akashi selain dirinya. Mandi? Apa masudnya semua ini?

Tolong jangan katakan! Kenapa pikiran buruk tiba-tiba melayang dipikirannya. Siapa? Siapa dia?

"seijirou sedang mandi dan akan keluar bersamaku. Kau bisa tinggalkan pesan?"

" keluar?"

"ya, kami akan merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan. Oh ya, ini dengan siapa?"

"Aku…aku adiknya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Maaff mengganggu, kupikir dia terlambat makan malam jadi aku hanya menanyakan untuk memastikannya."

"Oh…anda sangat baik sekali. Seijirou ku memang sulit makan teratur untuk itu aku yang harus selalu datang mengingatkannya."

"be-begitu, terima kasih banyak atas perhatiannya."

" maafkan aku tidak sopan, aku bisa meanggil kuroko dengan adik ipar bukan?"

"Ah? Maaf?"

"hahaha…pasti Akashi belum memberitahumu. Tapi aku dan seijirou sudah lumayan dekat. Aku berharap secepatnya bertemu dengan anda, adik ipar"

Akashi keluar dari kamar, dengan setelan yang lebih santai. Melihat furihata menletakan ponselnya kembali kemeja, akshi bertanya-tanya.

"siapa barusan?"

Furihata mengangkat kepalanya dari acara tv dihadapannya," Adikmu,"

Akashi mengangkat alisnya sebelah, sejak kapan dia punya adik?

"kenapa kamu tidak bilang kamu punya adik bernama kuroko. Jahat sekali, aku kan juma mau tahu keluargamu,"

DEG

Mendadak Akashi seperti disiram air es. Terkejut.

" Kenap kau angkat telponku? Apa yang kau katakan padanya? Dia bilang APA?" seru Akashi sembari menyambar ponselnya.

"YA! Jangan teriak begitu! Kamu ini kenapa sih? Aku kan masih dengar,"

"Terserah, apa yang kau katakan padanya!"

Jantung Akashi sekarang bagaikan sedang naik jetkoster. Berdetak tak karuan.

Keringat dingin membajiri pelipis, padahal dia yakin dia sudah mandi.

" aku Tanya ini siapa, dia mengaku adikmu, dia menanyakan kau sudah makan atau belum, aku bilang kau baru akan makan malam, dia berterima kasih lalu menutup telponya. Kurang lebih begitu aku tak ingat. Kenapa ekspresimu begitu?"

Akashi mendesah, lalu mengelus pelipisnya yang kembali berenyut.

Entah sampai kapan dia akan seperti ini. Ketakutan dan bersembunyi seperti orang brengsek. Kuroko pasti sudah mulai curiga. Ia harus kembali meluruskan ini.

"furihata aku ingin bicara,"

Furihata mengangkat tangan seperti wasit,

"stop! Kita sudah terlambat 20 menit! Sampai kapan kita disini? Ayo berangkat dan bicara di restoran! Aku sudah mulai lapar karenamu!"

Dengan seenaknya furihata merangkul dan menarik Akashi meninggalkan kantor.

Akashi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan mengalah.

Menuntun mereka menuju lift.

* * *

Disaat pacarnya yang enerjik ini tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan reaksi Akashi seijirou dengan kejutan ulang tahunnya nanti di restoran, Suaminya di lain tempat merasakan mimpi terburuk d hari yang bersamaan. Sakit hati dan merasa telah dihianati.

Lilin-lilin di meja hamper tinggal setengahnya. Semua penghuni diam membisu.

" Tanaka, tolong tinggalkan saya sendiri disini."

Tanaka menatap lurus kuroko lalu membungkuk hormat' baik, tuan"

Setelah itu mengisyaratkan semua maid meninggalkan meja makan itu dengan tertib.

Meninggalkan kuroko ditemani lilin-lilin yang menari-nari.

Dunia seakan menertawakanya saat ini. Betapa malang dan bodohnya dirinya. Kisah romantic yang dia banggakan dan impikan hanya isapan jemppol belaka.

Bahkan menoleh pada pelayan saja ia sudah tak sanggub.

Hatinya benar benar hancur.

Seijirounya telah mencampakannya . menggantikan perannya dengan pemuda berlogat korea itu.

Menusuknya dari belakang. Dia bilang seijirou sedang mandi. Apa mereka ada di hotel? Atau dikantor seperti kata momoi?

Pikiran kuroko mendadak benk.

Air mata yang selama ini dibendung, jatuh sudah.

Aliran air mata bercampur ingus cair meleleh dengan sendirinya. Ia tak perduli isakannya terdengar, tak perduli rasa asin mengenai bibirnya.

Dadanya sesak. Perutnya mual. Seperti ada yang meremasnya kuat-kuat.

Apa harus sesakit ini rasa cemburu?

"hik…hik….Seijirou…bodoh…"

* * *

"Apa ini rumah si brengsek itu?" Tanya pria jangkung berambut gimbal. Haizaki.

Didalam mobil van hitam, bersama beberapa orang didalamnya, haizaki memantau rumah mension mewah itu.

" si Akashi itu kentara sekali kesombongannya, bahkan rumahnya dia letakan jauh dari penduduk. Lihat halaman luasnya itu, berasa punya tanah milik sendiri,Cuih!"

Haizaki meludah diaspal.

Orang disampingnya tersenyum lebar," malam ini dia tidak pulang. Jadi kesempatan bagus untuk balas dendam."

"yo'I, aku sudah tak sabar ingin kasih hancur muka sombong Akashi! Kita maju sekarang?!"

Pria berambut abu-abu disamping haizaki melirik jam tangan," Jam 10.00 pm,ya, kita bisa mulai sekarang."

"Haizaki pake maskermu!"

"iya-ya, cerewet."

"oi chihiro, tugas kita Cuma habisin orang-orang didalam kan?"

Pria bersurai abu-abu itu menyeringai," lakukan sesukamu, dan sisakan kuroko untukku,"

Haizaki mengerang frustasi,"ais…kau itu Cuma ada kuroko di otakmu itu ya, dasar"

"barang yang sudah dicuri harus di kembalikan bukan?"

Terserah, ayo maju."

Setelah semua memakai topeng kain hitam mereka bergerak melompati pagar setinggi tiga meter, melewati pekarangan tanpa beban.

GUK GUK GUK GUK!

Anjing bersar bernama Nigou mengonggong galak ketika melihat kumpulan orang jahat itu.

"Diam anjing bodoh!"

GUK GUK GUK

BUAKKK

Sebuah pemukul besball membentur kepala nigou.

Nigou mati bersimpah darah setelah dihantam dengan sadis oleh Haizaki.

"Angjing sialan!"

BRAKK

" SIAPA?" tanaka bergegas muncul setelah mendengar ringkihan nigou keluar bersama beberapa maid,

"mereka dikejutkan sosok bermasker hitam, "maaf , pizzanya datang terlambat!" seru salah satu sebelum sebuah peluru dari pistol tanpa bunyi menembus jantung si tua tanaka.

"KYAAAA!" dua maid menjerit kelihat tanaka tumbang di tempat.

"diam kalian, bitch!"

BRUAK

BRUK

Kemudian dua maid itu menyusul merenggang nyawa. Ketiganya tewas di depan pekarangan mension itu.

Chihiro mengisyaratkan mereka masuk dengan bergegas ke dalam.

"temukan pemuda itu!"

* * *

"HAH!"

Kuroko kembali terjaga , sempat tertidur beberapa menit setelah sebelumnya puas menangis,

"suara rebut-ribut apa itu?"

Kuroko mencengkram piamanya erat, lalu berlahan turun dari tempat tidur…meraih ponselnya untuk berjaga-jaga.

Perasaanya tak enak. Ada sesuatu yang tidaak beres telah terjadi.

Barusan ia mendengar nigou mengongong lalu disusul teriakan tanaka dan para maid.

"ada apa di bawah sana?"

Dengan memantapkan hati, kuroko berlahan keluar dari kamar. Matanya bergerak liar diaantara lorong-lorong lukisan, was-was.

Terdengar bunyi gaduh dibawah lalu kembali sunyi. Seperti ada yang membongkar barang-barang.

Malingkah?

"seijirou…aku harus menghubunginya…"

;nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak dapat dihubungi cobalah…'

Telpon Akashi tidak aktif disaat meeneegangkan seperti ini.

Kuroko ketakutan, ia harus memanggil bantuan. Rumahnya jjelas-jelas dimasuki perampok.

"APA KALIAN MENEMUKAN KAMARNYA?"

Kuroko terlonjak mendengar suara baritone itu tiba-tiba. Reflex ia bersembunyi di celah dinding dan lemari antic dekat tangga.

Lalu muncul sosok bermasker seluruh wajah dengan piston ditangan. Kuroko menahan nafas. Berlahan meringkuk di sudut sempit itu. Menahan gemetar yang menguasai seluruh tubuhnya.

"siapapun tolong aku…siapa yang bisa kuhubungi…?"

Semua nomor temannya tak diangkat. Mereka pasti sudah tidur…

Hanya ada satu nomor, yaitu nomor kantor Akashi. 'semoga mereka masih ada di kantor'

Harapan terakhir hanya pada nomor kantor Akashi. Ia berharap masih ada yang lembur dan menangkat telponnya.

Tut tut tuut…tak ada jawaban ,hanya bunyi operator,

'Akashi croparation. Silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi berikut,'

BIPP

"Akashi…to..tong aku…mereka…akan membunuhku…to..long hik…"

'waktu anda telah habis.'

Sekali lagi kuroko menekan nomor yang ia tahu, nomor polisi.

"Halo selamat malam, tempat aduan dan layanan kantor polisi Kyoto, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"To..tolong saya…pak.."

"ya dengan siapa dan dimana? Apa keluhan anda?"

"TOLONG SEDIAKAN PETI MATI UNTUK SEIJIROU."

"ah!" kuroko terlonjak kaget ketika Haizaki muncul tiba-tiba dan merebut ponselnya.

"Siapa kau?" kuroko berdiri dan memberikan kuda-kuda, siap melawan.

"hahahaha…masa kau tidak ingat aku nyonya Tetsuya?" ejek haizaki.

Haizaki membuka maskernya, mata kuroko membola sempurna," Kau…Haizaki…" sebisa mungkin kuroko kembali memasang wajah tanpa espresinya.

Mencoba untuk tenang,

"apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku semalam ini, haizaki-kun?"

"hahaha…mana wajah ketakutanmu tadi, aku lebih suka itu. Kau sama saja dengan si brengsek itu sekarang. Sok berani,"

"Tolong katakana keperluan haizaki-kun. Anda telah mengganggu kenyaman saya,"kuroko masih dengan wajah datarnya. Dalam menghadapi orang labil emosi adalah bersikapp tenang.

"Jangan remehkan aku Tetsuya! " haizaki menjambak rambut tetsuya dengan kasar, hingga beberap helainya rontok.

Kuroko meringis sembari berusaha meraih tangan haizaki," bagiku kau hanya kutu busuk tak berguna,"

BUAKK

Haizaki mengakhiri dengan tendangan tepat di perut.

Kuroko terpanting di tembok hingga merosot,

"A…a..a..perut ku…" mati-matian kuroko menahan sakit yang luar biasa disana.

"cih, tidak kusangka kau selemah ini, apa Akashi terllau memanjakanmu?" Haizaki mencekik leher kuroko tanpa ampun. Puas melihat wajah kuroko yang memelas menahan sakit. Wajah memucat dengan keringat dingin.

"a…a…aa.."

"hah?apa?" haizaki tak perduli dan terus menikmati melihat wajah kekasih orang yang dibencinya memohonn ampun,

"HAIZAKI, HENTIKAN ITU!"

Chihiro datang tepat waktu. Melihat kuroko disiksa membuat chihiro naik pitan.

"AKU MENYURUHMU MENCARINYA, BUKAN MEMUKULNYA! KALAU DIA SAMPAI MATI GAK ADA GUNANYA,BEGO!"

"GAK USAH NGATAIN GW SEGALA DONG! DIA MASIH HIDUP KOK!"

Pertengkaran itu membuat keduannya tak sadar, kuroko telah merayap berlahan menuju tangga. Menyeret tubuhnya yang luar biasa kesakitan sseperti diisris-iris bagian perut menuju tangga.

"OI! Dia Kabur!"

Namun keduanya menatap ngeri ke arah kuroko.

Terlihat jejak banjang darah merembes di karpet, jejak dari yang berasal dari selangkangan kuroko.

Kuroko merayap bagaikan siput dengan jejak panjang darah mengotori baju piama birunya dan karpet lorong itu.

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH!?"

Baik chihiro maupun Haizaki shock melihat kondisi kuroko.

"Aku Cuma menedang perutnya! Harusnya gak sampai separah itu!"

"A-apa dia pendarahan?" Chihiro bergegas mengejar Kuroko.

Haizaki melongoh,"HAHA? MANA MUNGKIN COWOK PENDARAHAN? Dia ak mungki hamil?"

"Kuroko, apa yang terjadi?" disaat seperti ini chihiro masih sempatnya peduli dan merangkul kuroko yang kesakitan.

"Lepaskan…hah Hah..bayiku….harus…selamat…seih…jirouhhh…to..hhh"

"Aku tak tahu kau…itu tidak penting! Kuroko bertahanlah…"

Mata pemuda bersurai biru itu mulai tak focus, rasa sakit mulai membutakannya, menariknya antara hidup dan mati.

Dengan sisa kekuatan terakhir, kuroko mendorong chihiro. Posisi mereka yang bersender pada pembatas tangga membuat kuroko kehilangan keseimbangan. Kuroko tak bisa menahan tubuhnya dan jatuh membelakangi tangga.

BURAKK

BAK

BAK

KUROOKO!

_Tubuh itu terbang bagaikan bulu, melewati tiga anak tangga sekaligus, membentur anak tangga lalu menggelinding hingga kelantai dasar_

_Jejak darah pekat bagai cet tumpah menggenangi tubuh porselen itu_

_Kaku_

_Tak bergerak_

_Lalu semua mendadak ramai. Pasukan polisi datang dengan senjata lengkap, mendobrak dan langsung mengarahkan tembakan kekaki para perambok_

_Namun dua dalang dari pembunuhan dan perampokan itu berhasil meloloskan diri._

_Rumah mension mewah itu mendadak ramai setelah sunyi selama dua bulan._

_Garis polisi dipasang dan media mulai berdatangan meliput_

* * *

BRAK BRAK BRAK

Akashi mengutuk orang yang berlaku tidak tahu moral dengan mengetuk pintunya seperti orang kesetanan.

BRAK BRAK BRAK

"AKASHI KELUAR KAU! "

Suara momoi sudah mirip seorang istri yang mendapati suaminya berselingku. Marah kesetanan.

"Akashi menyingkirkan selimut tepal yang menutupi tubuh polosnya, sedikit mengernyik karena efek hang overnya masih terasa.

"Iya aku bangun,"segera di pakai celana yang ia pakai tadi malam dan menyambar pintu dengan gusar.

"ada apa? Berniat menghancurkan pintuku?"

Momoi menatap nyalang Akashi, terlihat berantakan dengan rambut masih diroll sana-sini, sisa masker malam dan mata sembab. Akashi bertanya-tanya penampilan tidak momoi sekali ini.

"KALAU BISA AKU INGIN MENGHANCURKAN SEKALIAN!"

"Apa?"

Momoi menyeruak masuk kedalam, memaksa. Lalu matanya melebar seperti melihat hantu.

"KAU-KAU BENAR BENAR PRIA BRENGSEK SEIJIROU AKASHI!"

Hati momoi seperti telah di cabit-cabit saat itu, melihat sosok pemuda lain terbaring dengan damai, tanpa pakaian di balik selimut, di kamar pribadi milik Akashi yang bahkan kuroko hanya sempat masuki namun tidak pernah tidur. Sosok pemuda berambut coklat tanpa busana?!

"Apa-apaan kelakuan liarmu ini Satsuki. Aku tak suka caramu masuk tanpa tata karma,"

Momoi melotot galak kearah Akashi seakan baru kali ini ia melihat si jenius Akashi bertingkah idiot. Apa ia tak tahu apa-apa?

"Mungkin kau belum tahu, atau pura-pura tak tahu dan malah berselingkuh dengan pria murahan itu"

GREPP

Akashi mencengkram tangan momoi erat, nyaris meremukan tulannya.

"berhenti beriskap liar seperti ini, satsuki! Apa masalahmu?"

"MASALAHKU? KAU YANG BERMASALAH!OTAKMU! LIHAT DITV SEKRANG! LIHAT DI KORAN! LIHAT DI PONSELMU!"

"Apa…?" Akashi masih belum paham. Namun hatinya mulai tak tenang. Seakan hatinya juga mengetahui sesuatu.

Akashi menghempaskan satsuki dan menyambar remot tv kamarnya.

Furihata yang terganggu dengan suara berisik terbangun dan sedikit heran dengan kemunculan momoi yang menangis meraung di lantai.

"Akashi kenapa ribut-ribut? Jam berapa ini?ng…"

Suara pembawa acara memenuhi ruangan. Membawakan berita terbaru.

"_telah terjadi berampokan dan pembantaian massal dikediaman konglomerat Akashi Seijirou. Diduga semua penjaga dan pelayan tewas dalam kejadian yang terekam cctv pukul 10 malam. Pelaku berkelompok terdiri 5 orang bertopeng. Namun saying 2 dari tersangka berhasil melarikan rumah, Akashi Tetsuya ditemukan tewas mengenaskan dengan pendarahan, diduga terjatuh dari tangga setelah mengalami —"_

Setelah itu semua bagaikan mimpi. Akashi terdiam. Masih belum hilang dari rasa tak percayanya.

Momoi menagis pilu meratapi kuroko.

"Dia sempat menelpon kita semua dan minta tolong, tapi tak ada yang mendengarnya…hik..hik..aku telah gagal menjaga Tetsu-chan…dimana aku saat dia meminta tolong…hik..hik..Tetsu-chan…"

_Hentikan! Harusnya aku yang menangis! harusnya aku yang mengatakan itul!_

"_kapan? Kenapa tak ada yang menelponku?"_

_Akashi segera menyambar ponselnya,_

_Disaat itu furihata merasa pihak yang patut disalahkan, ia mengigit bibirnya._

"_kemarin aku mensilinekan ponselmu karena kupikir akan mengganggu acara dinner kita, jadi aku…sungguh seijirou aku tak bermaksud untuk…"furihata mengigit bibirnya, menyesal dan terpukul._

_Ia tak tahu semua akan menjadi seperti ini._

_Akashi menelihat puluhan panggilan masuk, dari kuroko, polisi, teman-temannya. Namun hanya nama kuroko yang paling banyak menghiasi ponsel itu._

_Lalu ada pesan telpon kator masuk keponselnya. Pesan suara. Jemari Akashi yang bergetar hebat menekan pesan itu._

_Hingga muncul suara yang sudah lama tak ia dengar. Suara kuroko._

"Akashi…to..tolong aku…mereka…akan membunuhku…to..long hik…"

"cepat ...cepat kemari…tolong…tolong aku..dan bayi kita…hmm…"

Hening..pesan singkat ini bagaikan panah beracun yang menembus jantung akashi.

Akashi ambruk ditempat. Berlutut didepan ponsel yang tergeletak tak berdaya…

Mengulang-ulang ratapan kuroko sebelum ajalnya menjemput. Pesan terakhir dari semua panggilan tak terjawab oleh Akashi.

_Menyesalpun Tuhan tak mau mendengar. Mungkin Tuhan telah muak dan menutup Pendengarnya._

_Menyesal sudah tak berguna. Kenapa ketika orang sangat membutuhkanmu?_

_Apa sesulit itu kau mengangkat telponku hingga kau melupakanku?_

_Dalam genangan darah dan meraum kesakitan mempertahankan buah hati kita kau malah tak ada ditempatku.._

_Kemana? Tolong angkat panggilanku meski itu yang terakhir kalinya_

Hingga tujuh hari kedepan, telpon di kantor itu selalu berbunyi pada pukul 10.10. mengirim pesan singkat ratapan kuroko.

Terkadang hanya panggilan tak bersuara. Seakan-akan terror dendam kuroko terus menghantui kantor itu.

Tut..tut..tuut

"Akashi…to..tong aku…mereka…akan membunuhku…to..long hik…"

THE END

Mean to Review!


End file.
